Chromatography systems perform separations using various fluids and mobile phases flowing through multiple components within the system. For example, solvents under low pressure can be delivered to a pump. The pump can deliver a controlled high pressure mobile phase to a column to effect a separation. The high pressure mobile phase exiting the column can be delivered to a detector for determining the separated components. Chromatography systems also use various other fluids, such as wash solutions and needle washes to clean retained compounds from the system. Chromatography systems also have waste stream(s) to collect the used fluids and mobile phase.
A leak in any one of these flows or streams can be detrimental. A leak in the high pressure mobile phase can interfere with the separation results, e.g., accuracy and reproducibility. A leak in the high pressure mobile phase can also be dangerous. Exposure to solvents can be harmful. Each component within the chromatography system should be sealed, or otherwise contained, in order to prevent leaks and maintain desired pressure and temperature levels within the system. Any leaks in the connecting tubes, fittings, or other components of a chromatography system should be identified and corrected. It can be difficult to detect leaks in chromatography systems, especially chromatography systems with low flow rates where fluid or mobile phase leaks are small.